Goodbye
by BrokenPromisesPro
Summary: "This isn't goodbye, this is only the beginning." Based on the the last episode of the series. Short One - Shot


The two grown up signers stood face-to-face and hand in hand. The moment that they have both been waiting for ever since the day they met, was finally here. Even though it wasn't how they imagined it, it was still a beautiful feeling.

They could still remember the day they first laid eyes on each other, the day they first spoke to each other. Talk about a sticky situation. The hello was probably the most dangerous, but the goodbye is just as twice as hard.

"Always keep that smile Aki," he spoke, "No one has a more beautiful smile as you." Yusei caressed her hand gently as he slowly felt as their bodies being drawn together, close enough to feel the warmth of her body.

She held his hand tighter not wanting to let go and she couldn't help but to smile. "You're the one who gave me this smile, Yusei," she confessed.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect. They were finally alone after so many months, nothing else mattered as they gazed deeply into each others eyes as if they were hypnotized. The space between slowly faded as they felt their bodies connect, they were so close to each other as they felt each other fast beating hearts.

Still having their eye contact, they slowly drawn towards each other, their eyes slowly closed and their lips finally met. It was everything they had expected it to, if not, maybe even better. If it was possible, they would loved to stay like this until the end of time, but reality hit hard knowing that this moment will only last for an instant and they will never get an opportunity like this again. Only Yami would know when they would see each other again, months? Years? When?

They drifted apart to see each other once again, they couldn't help but to smile and let out a chuckle. Not able to believe of what just happened, something that will only be a memory.

Aki continued to smile but her eyes began to water. "I wish I didn't have to go, I'm really going to miss you."

Yusei felt her depression, he wished that she wouldn't leave him, but he doesn't want to be selfish. She had a whole life ahead of her -without him-, no matter how hard it was, he knew he had to let her go.

He gently leaned forward as he rested his forehead against hers, he gently lead his hands towards him and gave a soft kiss. "I'm going to miss you too," he confessed, "but this isn't our goodbye." He held her hands close to his chest, not wanting to let go, "This is only the beginning... our beginning."

He then stood back to look straight into her eyes, "Not until you say the word, I will always wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Hearing that from the man she has been in love with the past two -almost three- years caused to heart race, as she felt all the blood rush to her head. Thank Yami it was dark that way Yusei wouldn't be able to see how she looks like right now. Her smile grew so wide, she didn't expect her confession to turn out this way, not with Yusei saying all these beautiful things to her.

"Then, until then," her voice cracked a bit since she tried so hard not to show her emotions. She had to be strong for the both of them.

It was finally time to let go, they soften their grip from their hands, they let go of one hand and gently caressed each hand as their skin softly graze against one another until the touch was gone.

Aki smiled at him as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, I'm off then."

Yusei dug his hands deep into his pockets as he returned the smile, "Yeah, off you go then."

That was it, with that being said, Aki turned away and ran up the stairs with a skip in her step, she went further away until the door closed behind her.

Now there was one, Yusei stood there in silence, gazing at the door where the love of his life had just went through. All he could think about was that she had finally moved on, she was not the same person he had met, now she is stronger and more confidence in herself. She has a future waiting for that may or may not include him in it.

He turned the complete opposite as the cool air hit him in where he left the garage door open, he slowly walked out as all the wonderful memories began to overflow. "One day, I hope to be part of your future as well, Aki."


End file.
